starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Gungan
*Roxo *Branco |cordecabelo = |cordaspenas = |cordosolhos = *Verde *Laranja *Roxo *Amarelo |distinções = *HailluUltimate Star Wars *Línguas extensíveis *Pedúnculos oculares *Três dedos nos pés |expectativa de vida = |planeta = Naboo |habitat = |dieta = *Onívoro *Moluscoss *Plantas aquáticas |lingua = *GunganêsStar Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy *Básico |membros = *Jar Jar Binks *Peppi Bow *Tobler CeelStar Wars: Force Collection *Rish Loo *Lunker *Lyonie *Rugor Nass *Roo-Roo Page *Roos Tarpals }} Gungans eram uma espécie anfíbia senciente e os habitantes nativos do planeta Naboo. As várias raças Gungan diferentes podiam viver na água e na terra, mas frequentemente faziam seus lares em cidades subaquáticas como em Otoh Gunga. Os Gungans tinham uma tensa e inquieta relação com o predominantemente humano povo Naboo até a invasão da Federação de Comércio. Como resultado da invasão, os Gungans juntaram forças com os Naboo para expulsar a Federação de Comércio de seu mundo natal. Depois da invasão, Jar Jar Binks se tornaria o Representante Júnior do povo Gungan no Senado Galáctico, servindo ao lado da Senadora Padmé Amidala dos Naboo. Biologia e aparência Os Gungans eram uma espécie anfíbia senciente. Eram humanóides altos com uma estrutura flexível, fortes músculos nas pernas, rostros fortes, línguas musculosas, e muitos outros traços necessários para se viver nas águas de Naboo. Nascidos como girinos, bebês Gungan desenvolviam membros alguns meses depois de nascer. Equipados com pulmões robustos, eles eram capazes de segurar o fôlego por extensos períodos de tempo. Sua estrutura esquelética era extremamente flexível, já que era feita de material cartilaginoso em vez de ossos duros. A longa face Gungan tinha um forte porém flexível rostro para escavar e extirpar alimentos. Alguns Gungans, como Roos Tarpals, tinham bigodes em seus rostros. Bigodes eram vistos como sinal de maturidade entre os Gungans.Cânon:Star Wars in 100 Scenes Eles tinham longas línguas musculosas com as quais podiam capturar moluscos e anfíbios menores dos pântanos de Naboo. Haviam duas raças Gungan: os esguios Otolla, que ostentavam proeminentes rostros e olhos colocados em pedúnculos curtos, e os pesados Ankura, cujos olhos eram cobertos. Os lóbulos auriculares dos Gungans, chamados haillu, eram mais proeminentes nos Otolla. Esses lóbulos mostravam suas emoções.Star Wars in 100 Scenes Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Parte III'' *''Lando, Parte II'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Aftermath: Empire\'s End'' *''Bloodline'' *''Join the Resistance'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências